Scenario: Terra Nova (2065)
Terra Nova (2065) Nations Wars *World War III- A global conflict that occurred between Russia and allies and the United States and its allies. Is also the deadliest recorded conflict in history, with around 400 million deaths. *Second Cold War- An ongoing cold war between the Persian Federation and the Asian Empire. It is nowhere near going hot. *Spanish Drug War- War fought between the South American drug cartels and the North American government. Ended in 2032 with the legalization of all drugs. Society *The population as of 2065 is now 8.5 billion. *The biggest faith followed worldwide is Islam, with three billion followers. Atheism comes close at 2.9 billion followers, with Buddhism having one billion followers. Other religions, such as Christianity and Judaism are still followed, though not as much. *Religion has become more tolerant and accepting than it was 60 years ago. *Abortion and gay marriage are legal in every country. *The Afghanistan War is remembered as a failed war and essentially pointless. *Cloning exists, although it is only used for the military. *Most people are more active than they were 60 years ago. *Current societal problems include cloning and genetic engineering, Economy *New York and London have been replaced by Amsterdam, Karachi and Milan as the economic centres of the world. *The main industries of 2065 are space exploration, manufacturing and energy. *The richest country in the world is the Persian Federation, followed by the Central European Federation. Health *Many of the fatal diseased of today, such a cancer and AIDS are now curable. *Polio, hepatitis and malaria have been eradicated. *Cybernetic implants are available to humans. They work at the same level as normal human limbs and organs. *Genetic engineering has been improved up to the point where people can pay for an operation that could easily remove diseases, make people more attractive or even give them above-average abilities. *The average IQ is 120. *Thanks to stem cell research, physical wounds can be easily healed. Transport *There is a global maglev train system that links all major cities to each other. A ride from Los Angeles to Tokyo would only take about 2 hours. *All cars are now powered by ethanol, electricity or both. C02 cars are not used anymore. *Public transport has become very popular, and its usage exceeds that of automobiles. *Planes have fallen into disuse, and are now only used in military operations. *Cycling has become a popular way of commuting, and some countries have "cycleways" which are for use only by bikes. Technology *Technology now controls most of the manual labor jobs, such as meatpacking, farming and construction. *Robots are now used for care and for home service. *Video gaming has become much more immersive, with consoles hooking up to a player's brain so that they can experience the game with all five senses. *The Internet has overtaken modern television as the main source of entertainment. *Televisions have been replaced by "screens", a light, flexible pad that displays the Internet and can connect to video game consoles. *Smartphones have been replaced by a holographic watch that people wear that can send and receive calls and texts, in addition to being able to perform most of the things that a regular smartphone can do. *Holograms now exist, and have replaced video calls. Space *By 2065, humans have explored most of the galaxy, and are beginning to get a sense of the area of the Universe. *Humans have established colonies on Mars, the Moon and on small ships orbiting Earth. An estimated 500 million people live on these colonies. *Space mining is now an extremely profitable industry. * Category:Scenario Category:Scenario: Terra Nova